Will You Ever?
by MelRoseAn
Summary: What if Thierry and Hannah were best friends? Hannah loved Thierry ever since they were young and Thierry didn't realize it. Don't forget Maya! Will Thierry continue to be oblivious to Hannah's feelings? Or will he return Hannah's love?
1. Chapter 1

MARIE DOES NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD.  
sORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES AND SLIGHTLY OUT OF CHARACTER.  
I THINK.  
Chapter 1

Hannah was dissapointed. She sighed for what it seemed the 10th time of the day. She was supposed to meet her best friend Thierry today. They were planning Chess birthday. But no, he forgot again. Hannah and Thierry started one week ago but nooooooooooooooooo. Thierry ditched her everytime. Hannah sighed again before going back to her car. They were suppose to be meeting at the park. That was alot of 'suppose to's he was missing. she turned on the car and drived away wondering what it was so important for him to be ditching her in planning time.

"I'm sorry"Thierry begged. "No, what was so impotant Thierry?" Hannah replied coldly." Maya and me went out" he replied. Anger, dissapointment and fury hit her like a ton of bricks. That was all? That was why he'd been ditching her for the last week? Tears were threatning to spill."Hannah. Hannah, please don't cry" Thierry begged again.  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I'll make it up. Okay."

She nodded. He was forgiven. Of course he was forgiven because Hannah loved Thierry. She always loved Thierry.  
She coudn't stand it when he was dating Maya. Maya was the worst. She was cheating on Thierry. Hannah found out she walked into Maya's room in one of her parties and had seen her kissing Hunter RedFern. Hannah tried to tell convince Thierry that Maya was cheating on him but he didn't believe her. Saying they loved each other too much. They had a fight for a while before Hannah apologized. Ever since, Maya and Hannah had been mutually exchanging death glares. Maya for popularity and Hannah for love.

The next day, Hannah was showered with Thierry's time. He would sit by her all day, exchanging notes, talking about anything. This sad for Hannah because she could almost believe that Thierry and her were boyfriend and girlfriends.  
But this was what they always do when he wasn't busy with the Social Crowd. " Hannah!" Thierry said snapping his fingers in front of her. She blushed. Thierry just gave her an amused-looking smirk.

"Hey darling! Sit with me." The witch's voice said. Hannah sighed sadly and looked down. Of course he was going to go. He's her boyfriend. I'm just her best friend. But he surprised by saying no. Hannah gave Thierry a disbelieving look. Thierry shrugged. "I told you I would make it up to you. You want to go skip?" She nodded. Thierry and Hannah went to his silver nazy blue porshe.

"Where do you want to go?" Thierry asked. " To the park." Hannah replied like child. Hannah always had a weird fas-  
cination with parks. So Thierry went to the park. After Hannah went out of the restroom what she saw made her freeze in her tracks. Thierry and Maya were making were spilling and finally did they brake apart. Thierry noticed that she was crying and asked why. " You said you would make it up to me!" Hannah sobbed and ran away.  
The next day, Hannah avoided Thierry like the plague. Ignoring his calls, messages, night when she was about to sleep she heard a tap-tap noise in her window and went to look. She leaned down and saw Thierry! Hannah could not help but be more in love to Thierry. A tear fell. It just reminded her that Thierry was not hers. He would never be. He would always be with other girls. Just as she was about to close shut the window, Thierry finally noticed Hannah and shouted at the top of his smooth voice,"Hannah! Hannah I'm sorry! Please forg-" Hannah shushed him. "Okay!Okay, just stop 'll wake my parents"Hannah whisperd-yelled.

"Get inside, is it cold?" She asked worriedly. He just chuckled. "No. It was actually pretty warm"He nver failed to surprise her. It was 2 degrees outside and he was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans!  
"What are you? A vampire?" she chocolate brown eyes darkened and a slight glint appeared. "No." He repied quite scarily. But Hannah would have known that mischievious glint everywhere." Then I'm a witch princess!" Hannah said playfully. They stared at each other and for a second it seemed like it was just the two of them. Hannah and Thierry. Thierry and Hannah.

But of course, something would have to brake the moment.

"Hannah, I'm sorry." Thierry pleaded. Tears were threatning to fall again so she turned away from him. "Hannah, it wasn't what it looked like." She laughed bitterly, "Don't worry. I'm used to it." Thierry shook her and was surprised to meet her usual soft gray eyes to bitter gark ones. Thierry was usually used to the compassionate Hannah not the bitter one.

"Hannah, I'm sorry" Thierry begged not caring if he seemed desperate because this was Hannah. Lovely, compassionate, gorgeus(though she doesn't think so) Hannah. " You already said that and look what happened. You broke you ." Bitter Hannah said. " Get out Thierry!" the old Hannah cried. "No, I won't go until you forgive me." He said stubbournly. She sighed. Again of course, Thierry was forgiven. She couldn't remember how many times she had forgiven him. As a sign of forgiveness, she held out her slender arms for him to hug. Thierry smiled a Thierry smile which melted her heart. And then Thierry was forgiven and they both layed in Hannah's bed.

A/N: Whooo! I'm done. Finally. 


	2. Chapter 2

JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR, THERE IS THE USUAL NIGHT WORLD CHARACTERS IN HIGH ON.  
DISCLAIMER-MARIE DOES NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD IF I DID,"SIGH", I WOULD MAKE IT ABOUT POPPY AND JAMES, JEZ MOREGEAD,HANNAH THIERRY, GALEN AND KELLER, THAT'S IT.  
THESE PAIRS ARE SOOOOO ADORABLE.  
CHAPTER 2 Hannah was surrounded by strong muscles, cinnamon, and Thierry. She fulttered her her eyes to meet Thierry's chocolate ones. He smiled, she blushed. "Hey, I have to go okay?" Thierry asked. Unsure if she would let him go. Hannah pouted. It was the cutest thing he had ever saw and his heart skip a beat. Hannah began to cry. Thierry hated to see Hannah everytime she did, he would do whatever it takes to make her stop crying. Once, he punched a girl in the face. A girl! She was crying now so he would it again this time. Not the punching part, he would... Hannah suddenly felt something soft on her lips. her eyes went wide. Thierry was kissing her! Thierry pulled away to see her blush delicately. Hannah looked up to see Thierry smirking. "Stop crying okay" Thierry demanded. She nodded. "So, what do you want to do? Go see a movie? Go to the park? The beach?" Thierry asked. "The beach!" Hannah repiled enthusiasticaly. "Okay, go get ready" Thierry ordered.

1 Hour Later

Hannah was annoyed. The moment Thierry and Hannah went out of the car, everybody's and when I meant by everybody every girl's head was turned towards them. Thierry didn't help either by just wearing board shorts. Why did he have to be so heart-stoppingly handsome? So Hannah went to carry all the; 2 beach towels, picnic basket and went to go look for a spot when she found one, she settled down her things.  
While she daydreaming, Thierry was swimming. Every girl was watching him. Hannah was angry though she was used to it so she let it go. Hannah went to Thierry and joined him swimming. They were having fun, when suddenly an annoying and familiar voice shouted to Thierry," Hey, darling!" Was Maya following them or something cause she was always where they were and ruining it! Thierry's head snapped up at the sound of the voice and gave the owner a smile. Though it seemd just a little bit of a grimace. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Maya faked hurt."No, no I'm very happy to see you! I was waiting for you." He smoothly covered up. Hannah looked up at Thierry, surely he would have known that Maya and her hated each other!  
Were boys that dense these days. And Maya was acting all fakey and whiney? Two could play at this game!  
"Owwwwwwwwww!Owwwwwwwwwww! Thierry it hurts! It hurts! Please help me?" Hannah pouted and put on her puppy dog eyes which he knew he couldn't resist. Thierry suddenly felt like he was choosing between "the love of his life" and his "sister".(A/N Ewwwwwwwwwwww!) Suddenly, Thierry had an idea. "I need to call someone, excuse me." Thierry excused himself and called Hunter."Hey dude, I need your help come here to the Versaga Beach."(A/N- No such beach)

10 Minutes Later

While Thierry and Maya were looking at each other with their so-called "Lovey Dovey Eyes" . Hannah thought that Maya was faking it. That she was just doing it for popularity and security that she was still the most popular girl in school. Thierry actually loved Maya. 5 minutes later, a white volvo pulled up in the parking lot and out came Hunter RedFern. Hunter was handsome but mean and arrogant.  
Again, every girl's head looked up at Hunter. Why wouldn't they, he was the 2nd most handsome guy at school. Hunter spotted them and strolled to them as if he owned the place. "Hey, got your call." Hunter said. Thierry broke out into Maya's Spell. It was more like Witchy spell. Thierry looked around at who talked and finally spotted Hunter. Recognition and gratitude on his face. "I need to talk you for a minute." Thierry hurried over to Hunter. Maya looked at Hannah, Hannah felt like a prey.

Thierry POV

"Look man, I need your help,"Hunter nodded as if he knew what he was going through."I need you to go do something with Hannah so me and Maya can go do things"Thierry asked Hunter. Hunter nodded again. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay?" Thierry ordered.

Hannah's Pov

10 excruciating minutes later, Hunter and Thierry came went to me and Thierry went to Maya. I threw Thierry a confused look and looked at Hunter questionly. Hunter leaned down on me and said," Thierry said to let him and Maya be." Hannah somewhat sadly. I thought he wanted to spend time with me. It was supposed to be about us today. She sighed. She decided she would ignore Thierry for the whole day and would cling on to Hunter. So Hunter, Hannah went seperate ways from Thierry and Maya. "So what do you want to do?" Hunter asked. "How about w-" Hannah was interuppted."Let's go to the caves?" Hunter asked. "Why?" Hannah asked. "I want to show you something special" Hunter said grinning. It wasn't a cheerful grin. Hannah didn't notice it.  
She was too busy thinking what it was about. Hunter didn't usually strike her as sentimental/special guy. "Just come on, it'll be fun. I promise." Hunter pleaded and smiled when she nodded.

Inside the Cave

"So what's the thing you wanted to show me?" Hannah said excitedly. She was a sucker for new things. She was always eager to she found out Hunter wasn't as mean as she thought as he would be. "It's over here." Hunter waved and leaned down on a well-like whole. Hannah followed him but leaned down more than him. "Put your hands behind your back" hunter instructed. Hannah thought it was weird but did as she was told. Suddenly, two hands roughly grabbed her hands. Two hands that belonged to Hunter. "Hunter, what the hell?" Hannah gasped.

THIERRY AND MAYA

This is nice, Thierry thought. Maya was a nice girl.(A/N- Barf!) But Thierry couldn't help but sometimes be annoyed by her. Whenever another girl stared at him she always became possesive. Especially on Hannah. Another irritating was that she was kind of fake but Thierry wouldn't dare say that out loud. Good things about her was that she was nice. She would say sweet things about him. Another thing he wouldn't say out loud, he didn't feel a spark. There wasn't a spark like he and Hannah had. they were comfortable with each other. They didn't need to make themselves do something to feel accepted. She was funny and WASN'T fake. She did what she wanted. She didn't put on make up like Maya did. Thierry had to admit Hannah was beautiful. More than beautiful, gorgeus. "Thierry are you listening to me?" snapped Maya. She was pissed. He hadn't been listening to her. He had a faraway look. "Sorry." Thierry sheepishly. Awww. He was like a little boy. He was sooo adorable. "Fine, sorry accepeted." Maya put her french manicured on Thierry's chin and and was about to say something when a scream hadn't interuppted her. Thierry recognized that scream. It was Hannah's scream. Thierry ignored whatever Maya was saying and rushed to the scream. When he did find her, what he saw made him feel murderous. Hunter was forcing himself on Hannah! Thierry ignored Hannah and went to Hunter. He punched him in the face and then kicked him in the most hurtful place. "What the hell?" Thierry screamed. Hunter finally looked up and met Thierry's eyes. Hunter didn't seem sorry, instead he looked triumphant. So Thierry continued to punch him. Hannah screamed this time. "THIERRY! STOP!" Hannah pleaded. Thierry finally noticed Hannah. Hannah's golden-blond hair looked dirty and filthy. Her eyes were puffy and their was a big bruised thumb print smudged to her porcelain cheek. At the sight, of the bruise Thierry was furius again. But held back because of Hannah. He went to Hannah and said"I'm sorry." Hannah was not angry instead she was happy that he heard her and came . She hugged him. He returned the hug. "Hannah, sweetheart are you okay?" Maya asked with false sympathy. She had seen the whole thing and was annoyed that Thierry would be paying this much attention to Hannah. It didn't actually happen! But, being the girlfriend that she was to Thierry, she played the sympathetic girlfriend. Hannah nodded, she was not in the mood for Maya's fake sympathy. "Thierry, can you take me home?" Hannah asked in a small voice. Thierry nodded. He would do anything to make sure Hunter would pay. But not now, Hannah was more important. The bestfriends left. Maya looked at Hunter and smiled triumphantly with him. " Good job." Hunter nodded.

HANNAH AND THIERRY

"Hannah I'm so sorry for leaving you alone with that creep," He could not help but say His name bitterly. "I should go" Thierry turned to go but stopped when a hand tugged the end of his shirt. "Don't leave me please." Hannah pleaded and began to cry. "Hannah, sweetheart, I won't. I promise. I'll spend the rest of the week with you okay?" Thierry said. His heart breaking. Crying Hannah was a heartbreacking sight. She nodded. Hannah led Thierry to her bed. They lied down in the bed and slept like last night.

FINALLY DONE. WHOOHOO!THANKS FOR READING,  
MARIE 


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACKKKKKKKKK! FIRST OF ALL- I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG TO GET BACK AT YOU PEOPLE IT WAS JUST THAT I HAD TESTS AND COULDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS SOOO YEAHHHH….. ANYWAYS, BACK TO THE STORY. MARIE DOES NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD.

CHAPTER 3 Thierry POV

Thierry woke up uncomfortably. His hand was possessively draped across Hannah's waist. Her petite body still sleeping and clutching a pillow.

Thierry looked at Hannah, wondering how she grew up so quickly. He still pictured her as his shy but wise best friend.

Her soft, blond locks framed her delicately beautiful face. Her eyes were piercing. It was like she could see through anyone's soul. It was grey but could sometimes change according to her mood. When she was angry it would be a stormy grey, when she was happy it would be like a serene ocean bay. It was fascinating to Thierry. Hannah's nose was adorable and proud. Her lips were pouty and soft-looking.

Thierry would NOT describe her body. It felt wrong because she was his best friend. But two words would describe that body- athlete and swimmer. Actually it was thre- Thierry was cut off from his thoughts when Hannah's hand stirred and her leg shook. Her head shook from right to left and she was shouting incoherent things. Thierry immediately knew what it was and shook Hannah. Violently. Still she kept shouting. Sweat poured down her body. Her face, arms and legs.

Thierry had an idea.

He walked outside the room and walked to the kitchen. He filled a jug with water and walked back to Hannah. Thierry, paused, unsure if to continue but Hannah screamed again which he decided was a good enough reason to continue.

He poured the ice cold water in her face. Hannah bolted from her bed, wet. She looked around probably wondering why she was wet. "What happened?" Hannah asked in a small voice. Thierry answered, "You had a nightmare."

"Oh," Hannah said."Yeah." Thierry gently sat beside the girl and tuned to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in gentle voice, unsure if she was going to cry.

Hannah _did_ cry. "It was about Hunter." At the sound of the guy's name Thierry tensed but gestured for her to go on.

"H h he w wa was going to…." At this point Hannah couldn't go on to what she was going to say but Thierry understood. He remembered the incident at the beach. Hannah dreamt of Hunter raping her. That bastard was going to pay. He didn't know how but he was going to and it would hurt. A lot. With that in mind Thierry smiled a satisfied but grim smile.

Hannah POV

I woke up drenched in water. I bolted up the bed wondering who splashed me with the ice cold water and saw Thierry holding a jug. "What happened?" I asked in a small voice wondering why he splashed me. I looked at Thierry. "You were having a nightmare." He answered gently. Recognition came to Hannah. She remembered the nightmare."Oh, yeah." She was trying to forget the nightmare now. Hannah didn't even realize Thierry sitting beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thierry asked. Hannah cursed in her head but decided that she couldn't keep this to herself. She had to tell someone. Who better than Thierry; best friend, and he was right in front of her right now. Taking a breath inside her head she told Thierry. "It was about Hunter."

Hannah looked at Thierry wanting to see how she would react. Hannah saw him tense but nodded for her to go on. This was the hard part. "H h he wa was going to…." I couldn't continue. It was horrible and it was just a nightmare. What if…. no that wouldn't happen. Hannah hadn't realized that tears were spilling down her face.

Ugh, she thought. Thierry probably thinks I'm a wimp. She looked at Thierry and was frightened. He was smiling but not happily. It looked as though he was going to kill someone.

Hannah blinked. The killing smile was gone like it was never there and was replaced by Thierry's gentle smile. "Thierry?" I asked. "Hmmm?" he answered. "Are you going to be okay?" He smiled but didn't answer. "I should be the one asking you that."

"I know, but I need to know if you're okay." I said. He nodded. "Oh then can get back to sleep?" I ask, feeling tired and sleepy from crying. (A/N: I sometimes feel like this too.)

Still in Hannah's POV

I woke up thankfully not wet this time. I looked around wanting to see Thierry. He was not here. I sighed, probably out with Maya. Hannah stood up and went to the kitchen feeling hungry.

The kitchen was small having just three people living in one house. The main colour was white. The cupboards were glass. It was just a boring kitchen actually.

Hannah made coffee. She also made eggs and toasted bread. Her favorite breakfast food. After eating she went to call Thierry wanting to do something even if he was with Maya. She couldn't care if they were doing something important. In fact, she would love it if they were doing something important. She couldn't do _anything_ with her parents because they were so busy saying they were doing this for her. They were probably just trying to avoid each other.

Thierry finally picked up. "Hannah?" Thierry asked. Did anything happen? Is Hunter there? If he is, I'm coming there." He continued, talking so fast that Hannah couldn't almost understand him. "No, he isn't here, and just please come here." She said. "Why?" He asked. "I'm bored." I answer. "I'm here with Maya." Hannah looked down even though he wasn't here. Of course he wouldn't come with her, Hannah, the best friend. Maya, unfortunately, was his girlfriend. Girlfriends always go first. She wasn't happy anymore. "Oh, okay. Never mind then. Have fu-" Hannah was interrupted. "I'll go with you! I'm getting a little bored. Maya's actually with her friends. They're discussing which color to paint their nails." Thierry said desperately. I laughed. I could just imagine Thierry making a face.

He may be the sweetest man Hannah had ever known but he was still a guy. Guys don't do Fuchsia Pink.

"Okay." Hannah said trying not to laugh. "I'll be there in 20 minutes." Thierry said, already to make up an excuse to go to Hannah.

Thierry POV

"Yeah, Maya, my mom is calling me. Telling me to go buy ….. Something!" I say to her hoping she'll believe it. She did. "Okay babe, tell her hi for me!" She answered. I sighed. I was actually kind of guilty for leaving her like this but the talk about the colors of; Bright Pink, Fuchsia Pink, Classic Pale Pink and more pink was kind of nauseating and besides, Hannah was my best friend. Best friends come first next to family.

I pulled my navy Porsche in Hannah's driveway and went inside the house. Hannah was dressed in casual clothes. I wonder if she already planned what we were going to do.

Hannah's POV

Thierry arrived and parked his car in the driveway. He came in and saw me. I looked at him. We had staring contest. In 5, 4, 3, 2.

We laughed. We always had this staring game of seeing who will make a move or look away first. Thierry had always won. Whenever he stared at me I always get lost in his chocolate brown eyes that made want to melt. "What are we doing?" He finally asked. I smiled gleefully.

"Oh, can I go to this really classy place Thierry? I've always wanted to go there. Pleaseeee?" I ask putting on my pouting face which I knew he could never really resist. Again, he didn't. Sucker. "Let's go!" Hannah shouted, excited.

We got inside his car and I ask him if I can drive this time because it will be hard me to be giving instructions every minute. He nodded.

He was okay with letting me drive but not other people.

"Okay, I think you should sleep. This will be a long ride." I said to him. "How long?" Thierry asked. "Umm, I didn't count when I went there last time." I said nervously hoping he would forget about the part where I said about going there last time. He didn't say anything which made me look at him. He was asleep. This was going to be much easier.

A/N: I'm sorry gain that it took such a long time please keep reading or those of you who haven't read. Read it please.

Read and review.=)


	4. Chapter 4

Please people review, reviews are like gifts and Christmas is coming!

Chapter 4- DROP THE GUN HANNAH!

The view was stunning. The sun was brightly shining above me. _No, not just me_, I thought. Maya was with me and the sun was shining on her too. But Maya looked more stunning than the sun.

Her soft and thick black hair framed her face beautifully. Maya finally noticed me- she had been too busy seeing the sun set. This was odd because she was usually the first person to see me whenever I entered a room. It was un-Maya-like. I wasn't bragging or anything like that.

Maya kissed me, it felt different. Something felt different. She hadn't tasted like cinnamon, which confused me. I loved the cinnamon taste. She hadn't tasted like cinnamon at all. No, instead she tasted like vanilla and chocolate which he loved more than cinnamon.

I checked for sure it was her. I checked her face, it _was_ her. But I just couldn't see the eyes. They were reflecting off the sun. I ignored that and went back to kissing her. She still tasted like the new taste. But I didn't care. I loved it more.

When Maya and I kissed, it was like a fight and I had always won. But this time I let her have control.

We remembered we were just human and breathed.

Maya stood up, holding her hand out to me. I took it. We walked and talked. I wished this was real, I thought, looking at her smiling face. It looked sincere and serene, which were two expressions I had never seen her wear. She was never like this; she usually would just fake the smile or scowl sometimes. But this Maya was nice. I sighed, wanting this too last. Of course I had to jinx it.

I felt a pain on my thigh. It hurt so bad that I had dropped to my knee. Maya gasped and looked at my knee. Blood was dripping down. She crouched and the sun was finally not blocking her eyes. But I was too busy on the pain in my thigh or knee or both too notice her eyes. Maya cried and I looked at her but not her face, she was standing up again calling for help. I looked at her anywhere but her face.

For about two minutes the pain had become unbearable so I lied down. It helped a little bit.

Maya didn't look at me the whole time I was staring at her. I was tired and willed myself to sleep. So I did. But not before catching the act of Maya leaning and kissing me. The last thing I saw before I drifted to darkness was pained grey eyes.

Hannah POV

I smiled gleefully again; I couldn't wait to see the look on Thierry's face. I tried to wake him up, but it looked like he was starting to have a nightmare. " Thierry! Thierry" I shouted over and over again. I was starting to worry now.

I tried slapping him in the face but still he wouldn't wake. He was a deep sleeper, I thought. I ignored that and tried again slapping him but in the thigh. I heard it hurt more than slapping the face (A/N: not true. Made it up).

It worked.

Thierry POV

I woke up. Somewhere in my body, it hurt. I found where it hurt and found out it was my thigh.

I tried to recall the dream but Hannah stopped me before I could.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, worried. I smiled but it probably came out as forced. "Tell me" she went on.

"It is nothing." I assured her. She stubbornly jutted out her chin. I sighed inside my head she was never going to let this go.

"I had a dream about Maya." Hannah's breath hitched.

Hannah POV

My breath hitched. Thierry was dreaming about her and I so did not want to hear what happened.

I pretended to gag, Thierry grinned mischievously and continued. "We were lying down when suddenly sh" I stopped him with more gags even though it hurt. He would have never dreamed about me, only Maya. "Please, please stop. You're killing me." I held my throat and pretended to choke.

It seemed like it looked real because Thierry looked scared. "Hannah stop, it isn't funny."

I stopped.

Thierry POV

When she pretended to choke, I almost thought it was real. I knew it wasn't, it was just…. I just loved her too much- as a friend- for her to die.

"Sorry." Hannah apologized but she a confused expression on her face. I forced a smile.

Apparently it looked like it wasn't forced to her this time because she smiled back. "So where are we?" I asked remembering we were supposed to go somewhere.

Hannah grinned. "Well, I got lost because I forgot so we're here."

"Then why are you smiling?" I asked her feeling creped out by her smile. She just smiled again. "Nothing" Hannah answered.

"So we're lost." I made sure. "Yup." But Hannah didn't seem to be angry at all, in fact she enjoying this. I sighed. "How are we going to get back?" I said. "Well… we should ask people to let us borrow their phone first, then call one of our friends and then have them pick us up." It was like Hannah had planned this, but she wouldn't be that mean, would she? I pushed that thought out. This was Hannah my best friend. So, when I was satisfied by that, I concentrated on the problem.

I looked around and figured out that we were at some kind of highway but that there was a building about one mile away from here.

Hannah saw that building too and looked at me. I looked at her back and nodded. We needed to go to that building.

A/N: I was thinking of stopping but never mind. =)

Thirty Minutes Later

Thirty minutes later we had reached the building. It actually surprising that we made it to the building this early. Hannah was not a runner and she usually had a frown not a smile. Hannah had been smiling the whole way we were going here. But that didn't matter. What mattered we that we had reached the building. Hannah was very weird today, I thought to myself.

"Finally" Hannah exclaimed.

The building was a tall building; it was built like a small dome.

I knocked at the front door. I looked at Hannah, no answer. But she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at a sign that said 'closed'.

Disappointments were both on our faces. Seeing as there were no people to answer us, we headed back.

We heard, a swoosh, and turned back. There stood a guy that was impressively tall. He had dirty blond hair and intense grey eyes that was like Hannah's. Said girl ran to the stranger.

"Can you please help us?" Hannah pleaded. The stranger, seeing our sweaty faces nodded. "How" He asked in a deep voice.

I took charge and answered, "Can we use your cell phone?"

He nodded. "My name is James." James was very serious.

He took out his cell phone and gave it to me.

I called Maya. "Hey, who the hell is this calling me?" Maya answered in a snobby voice. It was so different from the one of the dream.

"It's me Thierry."

Instantly, Maya's voice changed from snobby to syrupy sweet voice that I loved but sometimes annoyed me. "Oh! Thierry!"

I heard some rustling that sounded like sheets moving. I refused to think it there were two people using those sheets.

"I need you to pick me and Hannah up." I told her.

"Oh, why are with her?" She asked, clearly pissed that I was with Hannah. But I wasn't in the mood for jealousy.

"Just pick us up." I snapped. "No" Maya snapped back. "Fine, I'll just call someone nice and caring. Two things you'll never be even if you tried!" I was really angry right now and hang up.

I thought of who to call and found call him.

"Hunter here." Hunter said and then asked, "Who's this?"

Thierry answered, "Thierry"

"Oh, umm wait." Hunter stammered but I hadn't noticed, I was too busy on being angry with Maya.

Hunter was back. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you pick me and Hannah up?" At the sound of 'me and Hannah' Hunter whistled.

"Shut up!" I thundered. "Can You?"

"Sure, where?" He inquired.

I looked back at Hannah and James. I pressed my fingers on the hearing whole.

"He's asking where we are?" I said to them.

James directed." We are in; 11 Crosby Road highway 125."

I told the same thing to Hunter.

"I'll be on my way." Hunter said.

I pressed the off button. I looked at James and asked him if he could go to the bathroom. I needed to think. "Left then go up then left again." He directed again.

When I reached the bathroom, I breathed a breath of frustration. _  
_

_I was sick of Maya. Sometimes. She was kind of bossy and sometimes a fake, which I hated. I wondered if she had ever cheated on me._

These were all thoughts in my head. I have got to stop thinking about her.

I focused on something else. I focused on my dream.

_Was I imagining it to be Hannah from the beginning? Did I like her? No, I can't. She's my best friend. We've slept in each other's bed (not that way). And what if she didn't like anyway? I would have hoped for nothing. _

_But Hannah was so much nicer than Maya, she was wiser, caring, kind, and beautiful. No, I can't. I couldn't fall in love with my best friend._

I went out of the bathroom with my thoughts. Some were jumbled some were not.

I found Hannah, her back facing me. So was James'.

I wondered if they were hiding something and told them I was here but I met with the most shocking sight of all time.

Hannah was holding a gun and grinning maliciously at me.

A/N; whoa that was the longest chapter I had ever written. Please review and read.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay you are confused. But this chapter explains why Hannah has a "gun". I have the"" because….

Chapter 5 -it's all been a WHAT!

Hannah POV

I grinned at James, he grinned back. It was hilarious the way he had been acting at Thierry. He was so serious when he was really a laid back kind of guy.

"Hey guys" Thierry announced to us that he was here but we purposely ignored him. I decided to finally face him now.

The look on his face was hilarious. I was fighting to stay in character but it was just impossible.

Thierry looked horrified. Too horrified that I laughed. I laughed so hard it felt like I was becoming hysterical. James joined me.

Five more minutes later, we were still laughing.

"Hannah, why do you have a gun?" Thierry asked. He looked shocked now.

"Oh. This." I answered. I pointed to the "gun". He nodded.

"It's fake." Thierry shook his eyes. "No it's not."

"Yeah it is." I fired the"gun" at James chest. "Blood" came out. It pissed James off.

"This was a new shirt. I and Poppy have a date in three hours." James complained. He looked different from the guy that had talked to Thierry about thirty minutes ago.

When Thierry saw the red liquid come out, he became alarmed. "Hannah! Why would you shoot him?" He looked around for something to stop the bleeding and found a shirt.

"Thierry stop! The red liquid is fake. It's paint." I said to him, amused. "See?" I touched the paint.

I couldn't believe Thierry hadn't figured it all out. I wasn't going to help him. He had to find it all out on his own.

"So all this is fake?" Thierry asked unsure. I nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You didn't honestly believe I would have a gun did you?" I asked him feeling annoyed. He blushed, "W W W Well It it It looked so rea real that I thought that it was…" I was torn between insult and irritation that he thought that I would actually have a gun. I don't even have a license!

I didn't even want to hold a real gun. This was fake!

Ignoring that, I told what this was. "This is a paintball g-"

I was cut off by the sound of prancing and there was only one person I knew who pranced. Poppy!

Poppy was James girlfriend. She was the most energetic girl I knew. She had red coppery curls that framed her pixie-like face. Her eyes were a burning green emerald. She was beyond beautiful which suited James who was beyond handsome. But I had no feelings for him, he was like my brother.

"James, I'm here! Did Hannah do the prank already?" Poppy shouted while going to James. I looked at James. He was the only that was suppose to know about this. James looked back and shrugged. We all forgot about Thierry and turned to Poppy.

Poppy pranced to James, her face gleeful. "Did she do it?" Poppy asked. "Did she do the

Prank?"

"What prank?" We all turned to Thierry. Poppy whispered something to James. I knew what she whispered to him.

"Nothi." I was cut off by Thierry whose eyes had turned from confused to disbelief and finally anger.

"Wait, was this the prank?" Thierry concluded. "Ummm, um , umm, it…." I wasn't able to finish the sentence. He had figured it all out.

"So all this is a prank?" Thierry clarified. I nodded.

Thierry POV

"So all this is a prank?" I asked her. I couldn't believe it. I never would have imagined gentle, wise, kind, caring, and beautiful Hannah to have done this.

I mean, I thought she really had a gun!

I thought she was my friend! My best friend!

I was furious at her. I wasn't going to talk to her for a long, long time. No matter how much she begged. I grinned evilly inside my head. I could be evil too if I wanted, which rarely happened. I cared for everyone.

We both knew she couldn't survive without talking to me for about one hour.

I looked at Hannah with furious eyes and she looked scared. I almost talked to her then because it pained to see her scared but I had to do this, for myself and for her. She had to learn to not to prank me this bad anymore. It was okay to prank lightly but not that much!

"Thierry?" She stuttered. I ignored her and looked at James.

"Were you part of this too?" He ignored me and continued adoringly at the pixie-like girl beside him. They looked in love.

"James!" I thundered. I did not have patience right now.

"Huh?" James looked at dumbly. I sighed inside myself, _that's what happens when you're in love. You just see the person you love. Only._

"Were you part of this prank?" I asked again the lovesick guy.

He nodded. "So was I. Hi! I'm Poppy North, Jamie's girlfriend! Are you Thierry, Hannah's prank guy?" Poppy talked so fast I barely understood her.

"Yeah, I'm Thierry. Hannah's prank guy." I looked coldly at Hannah. She shrank under my gaze but then looked back at me.

I made my gaze more frightening but she still didn't back down. That's what happens when you've known someone for years. They know all your looks and dark side.

"Well…. nice to meet you!" Poppy noticed out staring contest and interrupted it. She held out her hand. I shook it.

"Thierry, do we go home now?" As much as I was angry at her, I couldn't leave her here. I nodded.

"Let me just clean up." Hannah went out of the room and went to the bathroom, as if she already went to this place before.

SHORT HANNAH POV

I couldn't believe this. We were supposed to enjoy this trip. But I had to go ruin it.

I was just supposed to prank him then tell him that we were going paintballing.

I went outside the door, facing the angry intent of my best friend.

Thierry POV (Told you it was going to be short)

Hannah went out of the bathroom and went to me. She had changed into a new shirt.

"Come on." I coldly said to her.

At The Car

"Hey Thierry I heard there was going to be a festival next week, want to go with me? It's in Friday." Hannah asked me.

I ignored her and focused on driving. "I'm busy on that day."

Suddenly, my cell phone ringed. I answered and found myself talking to Maya.

"Hello babe. I heard from my mom whose doing this festival that there's going to be a dance next Friday, want to come with?" Maya asked me.

This was perfect; I could spend time with my girlfriend.

"Yeah sure. I'm free next Friday." I answered her.

"'Kay, bye. Love you." Maya hanged up.

I looked at Hannah. We were at her house.

But Hannah didn't meet my eyes.

When I reached my house, I lied down on my bed.

I thought about what happened with Hannah.

She wanted to go to some classy place and it was actually a paintball place. I found out that now. Then, she pranked me. I had thought that the gun was actually a gun. It was a paintball gun.

After a few thoughts, I went to sleep.

Hannah POV

I cried when I got home. I had faced the wrath of cold Thierry. I hated it whenever he was mean.

Whenever he was, he would go into extremes to make me feel bad.

This was by far the worst. He had said he had something to do next Friday but Maya called he was now free.

Ass was the last thing I called him before I drifted into dreamland.

A/N; hi so a lot of you people are confused so here is the explanation why Hannah has a gun. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Night World. Thanks for the reviews.  
Chapter 6

Hannah POV

I woke up.

I probably looked like the epitome of ugly.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. There was nobody home, thank goodness.

I didn't need my mom asking what was wrong and me having to repeat the whole thing to her . I searched the whole kitchen cupboards and found nothing. I called Poppy, I needed a happy pixie to cheer me up.

"Poppy here!" Poppy sang in her phone.

I replied,"Poppy? Can you come here?" I asked and then winced. My voice sounded like an old's man voice.

"Hannah?" Poppy asked me. "Yeah. It's me." I replied.

"I can come there." Poppy told me. I heard a deep male voice and assumed it was James.

They were probably listening into some of there weird but soothing music.

We exchanged good byes and hung up.

I sat down in my bed and waited.

Poppy POV

I went to James house early in the morning.

I was excited to listen to some new techno music but Phil said I had to eat.

So I ate one frosted flake and looked at him. He looked back and nodded reluctantly. I skipped happily out of the house and went to my small car.

I drove to James house. I was nearly bouncing in excitement. I wanted to listen to raw music and I also wanted to see James.

At the thought of his name, I blushed. I couldn't believe he was mine. He was so handsome. Our story was like a fairy tale. We were first best friends now we were lovers. I giggled. _Lovers. That sounded nice._

I played an annoying music that cheerleadres listened almost everyday. It was called, Party in The USA. The more I listened to it, the less it got annoying. But it was still annoying.

I reached James house. James was outside mowing the lawn and his shirt was off. It was soo hot and there was... _Bad Poppy!_ I scolded myself.

"JAMES!" I called to my best friend and boyfriend. He turned around. I ran to him. "Can we listen to some of the new-" I asked him but he interuppted. "Music." He finished.

I giggled, we were best friends. We knew everything about each other. "So can we?" I asked impatiently. He nodded and lead me upstairs. But I knew the way to his house so I ran past him.

I played the music and instantly relaxed. It was a reflex.

I had been pressured into picking a college by my mom and Cliff. But Cliff was the who was doing the pressuring. Mom was just following after him.

I took a deep breath and tried to forget all my problems and focused on James.

Instantly I relaxed again.

"Poppy, What's wrong?" James asked, he always noticed when something was wrong. "Just my mom and Cliff." I said to him in a small voice. "They're pessuring me into" I couldn't continue my sentence when my phone rang.

I answered it and said,"Poppy here."

I heard somebody ask if I could come there but I didn't know who it was except it sounded like Hannah.

"Hannah?" I asked to make sure. She replied saying it was her.

"I can come there."

I looked at James asking if he could let me go to Hannah. He nodded. That was why I loved James, he was so _James_. But this wasn't about James right now, it was about Hannah and Hannah sounded hurt.

I called another person that would help her. "Mare?" I asked our other best friend.

"Hmmm?" She said. "It's me Poppy." I think she must have sensed something was wrong because of the way I told her. I was serious right now. "What's wrong?" Mare asked me with worry in her voice.

"It's Hannah."

"I'll go to her house as soon as I could." We both hung up and went to our best friend.

When I pushed the doorbell and the door opened, I greeted someone who hadn't looked like Hannah at all. but I knew it was her because of her eyes.

"Poppy?" Hannah called me. "I'm right here." I said to her.

In the three of us, Hannah and Mare and me, Hannah was the most sensible. She was the kindest so it hurt to look at her so sad.

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong." I soothingly told her.

But before she could start, the doorbell rang. I told her to just sit and that I would answer it.

I opened the doorbell and found the other person of our trio.

"Where is she?" Mare asked me and I pointed to Hannah's bedroom.

We found her sobbing and my heart started cracking.

I started crying now too and so did Mare because even though Thierry was Hannah's number one best friend she was still my girl. I loved her like a sister. So did Mare.

After about fifteen minutes, we had stopped crying and had started hicupping.

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong?" Mare asked Hannah gently. Mare was the mother for the three of us.

"G-uys I'm -i-n lov-e with- Thi-e-rry-" She hiccuped a lot but we understood.

Me and Mare looked at each other and nodded determinedly.

We knew what to do in these situations. We had been there before.

* * *

**Okay, that was my sixth chapter. Please read and review. thanks for the reviews. was poppy and mare and james okay? i think i might do a poppy and james fanfic. **


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Night World. This is going to be a short one!

Chapter 7

Poppy POV

Poppy looked at Mare and nodded. Mare nodded back. Poppy knew what to do in these situations, she had been here before.

Before she and James became a couple, they had been best friends like Hannah and Thierry. Poppy had been in love with James since she was five, but couldn't tell him because she was afraid of ruining their friendship. But she did and she found out James had loved her all along.

Hannah and Thierry were in the same position as her and James. They loved each other too. Hannah couldn't see it, but Thierry was beginning to fall in love with her. Poppy could see the unconscious looks Thierry was giving Hannah and he looked at her lovingly. He was also gentlemanly to her. She had never known a man that was gentle except to the person he loved. James was gentle to her.

Thierry wasn't ready but with a little push he would be. That or _those_ little push_es _would be her and Mare. They would push Thierry into falling in love with Hannah. Poppy was guilty for a minute but it died when she saw her Hannah sob. She was still sobbing.

Poppy looked at Hannah and she finally looked at me, for once not crying. "Hannah?" She asked her calmly. "I'm okay now." She replied but she was still sniffling a little bit.

"We have a plan." Poppy said to Hannah. Hannah's face looked a little bit hopeful but Poppy held up a hand silencing her.

"We're," I pointed to me and Mare. "We're going to make Thierry fall in love with you." Hannah looked at me unbelievingly and said, "You can't do that!" I looked at her. She looked back. "Hannah do you want Thierry to love you or not?" I asked her in the same calm voice. She didn't skip a beat. "Yes.""Then let us do this. Please." I no longer held a calm voice, now I was pleading because I couldn't bear to see her like this. I wanted her to be happy and be loved.

"Fine" Hannah said.

Mare POV

When I saw Hannah, my heart broke. She was sobbing loudly and it broke my heart, it broke my heart that my Hannah couldn't be happy. I knew the reason why and wished she would have the same thing me and Ash had, love.

Poppy looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. It seemed like she a plan. Her plans were always good, it worked out. I hoped this plan would work too.

As Poppy convinced Hannah to let us help her, I sat down next to Hannah and watched the whole conversation.

Poppy convinced Hannah and then looked at me.

I knew what she was planning to make Thierry love her.

Told you it was short. Sorry for the shortness. Please review and read. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**This is another shortie. Sorry! I do not own Night World. The wonderful LJ smith does. So lucky!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I waited for Poppy to tell what they were going to do but what came out of there mouths shocked. "We're going to make him jealous. And make him like you." WHAT? Did they not hear me? Thierry couldn't like me! I'm ugly and all. "Thierry couldn't like, I'm ugly."

Mare glared at me. She didn't like what I said. She had always said that we were all equally beautiful, but I knew it was Poppy who was perfect. "You are gorgoeus Hannah." Mare tried to convince me but I shook my head and looked down. I knew I wasn't pretty at all.

Poppy hit my arm and I said Ow! I looked at her and cowered down, she was ooking at me with murderous green eyes. "Stop staring at me!" I yelled at her and her eyes softened. "Sorry." She apologized and then turned serious.  
"Hannah you are beautiful. Seriously, you have all that you need. Except one." I looked at her, wondering what it was I was missing. Was it the chest?

"Well.. You have the hair and the eyes. You have the chest." Mare nodded and I looked down. What did they see? "All you need is the attitude." Poppy said confidently. I sighed, having the attitude was easy. Poppy noticed my sigh and grinned. "It won't be easy for you. You're too nice." I was shocked at her saying I was too nice. I wasn't! But Mare nodded which made it true. She was a truth teller. She couldn't lie. I sighed again. "Come on, it'll be fun!" I looked at Mare. She was trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, Shopping and manicures and all." Poppy tried to cheer me up too but I hated shopping.

"Fine." I said, dejectedly. Poppy cheered and I mock-sneered at her. She loved shopping. Mare did too and she and Poppy danced. They looked kind of ridiculous so I laughed. After, we headed out the house and went to Poppy's car.

**

* * *

SEE! i told you it was a shortie... Sorry. Please keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!=)**

**

* * *

Chappie 9**

Thierry POV

I hit my car car as I drove away from Hannah's place. I couldn't believe she had done that! But I felt guilty afterwards as I drove to Hunter's place. I promised I would go to his house after I went to Hannah's.

Hunter came out and was about to go to his car but I reached him. "Hunter!" I shouted to him and he looked around. I came out of my car and he looked at me kind of guiltily? Why would he be guilty?

"Thierry? I thought I would pick you up? I was just about to-" Hunter said but he was interuppted by Maya. Maya? What was SHE doing here?

"Hunter-" Maya said in her annoying voice and Hunter looked at her. "Thierry's here."

Maya noticed me for the first time. "Hunter! I- Wha- What- What are you doing here?" Maya asked me and I looked at my best friend and girlfriend suspiciously. What were they doing together? Hunter

looked at Maya and she looked at him back.

"We had homework. Remember Thierry? Me and Hunter have the- the same Chemistry class?" Maya said and I noticed she stuttered. I narrowed my eyes and Maya took out a piece of paper. I read and found

out she was telling the truth. I smiled at her and playfully punched Hunter. He smiled weakly.

"So? Aren't you excited about the festival? You sure you're gojng to come with me right?" Maya asked me with her beautiful eyes. I nodded and remembered Hannah.I saddened and felt guilty. I shouldn't have been that mean.

"Hey guys? I need to go." I lied and they nodded. I drove to Hannah but found she wasn't in her house. I went back to my car and hoped something bad didn't happen to her.

**Maya POV**

I breathed, relieved and looked at Hunter. He smirked and I smirked too. Thierry is so stupid. I know he loves me no matter what. I can make him do anything I want. Hunter stopped smirking and waved his hand inside his house. I ran and kissed him. He was so much better than Thierry.

_Then why do you need Thierry anyway? I NEED him because he's rich and popular? Even though Hunter's great, Thierry's popular._

_You're just using him, _the part of mind which I thought had died reminded me. You can't use him, don't do this again, Maya. Not again.

"Maya?" Hunter asked me and I smiled at him. Hunter was different when he was around me. He wasn't Bastard Hunter, he was Nice Hunter. Hunter smiled and my nicer part ordered me to break up with

Thierry. "Maya? Do you have to be with Thierry?" Hunter asked and his face turned sad. Hunter wanted me to break up with Thierry but I glared at him everytime.

"Hunter... Please..." Hunter shook his head stubbournly and I refused the urge to scratch my hair.

"Next week. Don't worry, I'll break up with him by next week." I lied and was guilty by the way Hunter's face turned happy and gleeful.

"Come on... Let's continue." Hunter lead me to his bed.

**Hannah POV**

Me, Mare and Poppy headed to the coffee shop which we had always gone to if we had problems.

"What's your problem this time honey?" Matise, the shop's waitress and asked us. She had blonde and blue eyes, but she wasn't dumb. She was in colloge and we turned to her in our problems.

"Well... Hannah here likes Thierry," Poppy announced to Matise and she nodded.

"Thierry's with a girlfriend Hannah hates. Him and Hannah had a fight. We're going to make him like her and jealous."

Matise nodded again. "Ahh... The bestfriend problem. You will be together, don't worry."

"How do you know?" Mare spoke for the first time.

"I'd seen it happen." Matise answered.

"Really?" Poppy asked. She loved things like romance.

"Yup." Matise said and she asked us. "How are you going to make him jealous?"

A shadow loomed over me and Mare grinned. I turned around and a handsome boy but he wasn't my were looking at him, including Matise. He had ash-blond hair and changing eyes. That was unsual. It

was like Maya's.

"Hello ladies." The man said and Mare stood up. "Shut up Ash." Ash, that figures. But why did he have the same eyes as Maya?

I looked at Mare and she looked down sheepishly. "Ash is my boyfriend. We've been together for five months."

Poppy glared at Mare. "You had a boyfriend and you didn't tell us?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... just..." She struggled to find words. Poppy sighed. "It's okay." She turned to Ash who had been eating cheesecake, he stopped eating.

"Are you taking care of her?" Ash nodded and Poppy smiled at him. He breathed and turned to Mare. "Oh! This is Poppy North." She pointed to Poppy. "This is Hannah Snow." Mare pointed to me.

"Are you related to Maya?" I asked Ash. Ash looked a little uncomfortable and replied, "Yeah. How do you know?"

"Because I go to school with her."

"Oh."

Mare looked at Matise, me and Poppy. "Guys, this is how we're going to make Thierry jealous." I cocked my head, wondering what she meant. "Ash is going to pretend to be Hannah's boyfriend."

**

* * *

There you have it! Please Review! I don't own night world. lj smith does.**


End file.
